Artemis Potter
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Artemis is the elder sister of Harry, adopted by the Malfoy's that Halloween night in 1981. She and Harry finally meet again fourteen years later. Au, Slash, Femslash, Dark!Harry and Hermione. Hermione/OFC, Harry/Theo
1. Chapter 1

_**Artemis Potter **_

AN:/This story will be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back button. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU **

Notes;Horcruxes don't exist, except the diary and Harry. When the diary was destroyed, Tom's soul escaped and returned to its original place.

_Prologue_

Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, stared at the child, the boy, that was destined to kill him. On the floor by his feet lay Lily Potter, dead by his wand. The air was tense as Tom prepared to cast the Killing Curse, a curse he had cast many times before, yet he found himself hesitating. He didn't want to kill the kid, but knew it was necessary because of the prophecy that loomed over his head. His thoughts were put to a halt when a young girl, around five with dark red hair and liquid sapphire eyes, stood up from where she had been hiding behind the crib. Tom's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Lucius Malfoy, who stood behind him with his wife at his side.

"Did you know of the girl?" he asked/demanded.

Lucius stared at the young girl with shock. "No, My Lord, I did not. No one ever spoke of a daughter.

Tom returned his gaze back to the young girl, who stared back with wide, curious eyes.

"Voldymort. You're Voldymort." she whispered. "I can see your magic. It's so pretty."

Tom tilted his head to the side, an idea forming. "A smart one you are. You can See Magic?"

The girl nodded. "Momma said I'm special."

"Indeed you are."

The five year old turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "Their magic is pretty too, but not a pretty as yours."

Lucius glanced at his Lord. "She has the Sight." he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm aware. She will grow to be very powerful." Tom stated, ignoring the boy for now. "What is your name, little one?"

"Artemis." she answered, moving from behind the crib and walking up to Tom, staring into his crimson eyes. "Your eyes are pretty."

Tom blinked in surprise. No one liked his eyes, finding them terrifying and demonic, and yet this little girl was gazing at him, at his eyes, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Tom knew right then that he couldn't kill her. That he wouldn't be able too. Artemis looked at her baby brother and reached out a hand to him. He grabbed it and smiled brightly, gurgling. Artemis giggled softly at his cuteness. Tom turned to Lucius and and Narcissa.

"I want you two to take Artemis with you and raise her as if she were your own." he said, voice having a commanding tint in it.

Narcissa beamed at that, as she had always wanted a daughter. "Of course, My Lord." she said and approached Artemis, kneeling in front of her. "Artemis?"

Artemis looked up at her and smiled. "Hello."

Narcissa returned the smile. "Would you like to come home with my husband and I?" she asked.

Artemis looked at the dead corpse of her mother, sadness flickering through her eyes, before she smiled at Narcissa again. "Okay." she mumbled shyly.

Narcissa held out her arms and Artemis walked into them. Standing up with the young witch in her arms, Narcissa went back to her husband. Lucius smiled at them, wrapping an arm around his wife. Tom glanced at the trio.

"Go home. I can handle the boy."

Lucius nodded and he apparated away with his wife and Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Artemis Potter **_

AN:/This story wil be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back botton. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with HarryPotter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU, MANIPULATIVE DUMBLES, RON, GINNY,MOLLY BASHING**

Notes;Horcruxes don't exist, except the diary and Harry. When the diary was destroyed, Tom's soul escaped and returned to its original place.

_Chapter One_

**13 Years Later**

Artemis watched as Pettigrew did the ritual to bring Tom back with an anxious look. She had never called or thought of him as Voldemort. He was always Tom to her. After her brother had somehow defeated Tom, the Dark Lord had shown up at Malfoy Manor possessing the weak willed. He helped raise her, was her teacher and mentor along with her parents and Severus. She looked up to him as a second father, Lucius being her first. Tom had even made her his Heir and had been beyond happy when he discovered that she was a parselmouth, though no one knew how. Lucius and Narcissa had blood adopted her and would have made her their Heir had they not had Draco.

Returning to the present, Artemis grimced when she saw Tom looking like some kind of snake/human hybrid. She sighed, having known that Pettigrew would mess up the ritual somehow. Sometimes she wondered why Tom kept the coward around. Shaking her head, she focused on Tom's mind and magic, sensing the insanity that plagued him due to a spell placed on him while he had been at Hogwarts possessing Quirrel. Hearing Harry scream made her jump and she walked out of the shadows.

"Enough Tom." she said, approaching him.

Tom halted in his taunting and turned to her, non existent eyebrows raised. Artemis started chanting out an ancient spell in Greek, the counter to the one placed on Tom, and flicked her wand hand at him. Icy blue sparks shot from said hand and hit the Dark Lord, making him stagger back and clutch his head as the spell ate away the insanity plaguing his mind. A minute or so later, Tom let out a sigh and smiled at his Heir. Artemis returned the smile, walking up to him until they were face to face. She placed her hands on his shoulders and called her magic, reaching within herself to her magical core, and pushed tendrils of raw magic into Tom, watching as his skin turned a healthy pale and a nose, ears, and lips grew along with dark chocolate colore hair. The only thing that remained were the crimson eyes. Harry gaped as Voldemort turned into Tom Riddle, looking to be in his mid-thirties. The Death Eaters stared at their Lord and Princess with barely concealed awe.

"My thanks, Artemis." Tom breathed out, the left over magic pulsing in him with warmth.

Artemis hugged him tightly. "I couldn't have you running around insane while looking like some kind of snake-human hybrid." she replied.

Tom chuckled. "No, you couln't have."

Harry watched them with wide eyes, too many emotions to count swirling around in him. Artemis released Tom and knelt down in front of her younger brother, nervousness creeping into her chest.

"Harry?" she said softly.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am Artemis Lilith Potter-Malfoy, your older sister. You can ask padfoot or Moony, I swear I'm telling the truth." Artemis said, hoping her younger brother would believe her.

Harry studied her closely, eyeing her features, before he nodded. "I believe you. You look like her, kind of. Like mum. And not many people know about Pads or Moony."

Artemis cocked her head to the side. "You remember what she looks like?"

"I have photos of her and dad."

"Makes sense." She was silent for a moment. "Harry, you can't trust Dumbledore."

Harry nodded again. "I know. He only thinks of me as a weapon. Someone to kill Voldemort so he doesn't have to."

"And money. He wants our money too. The reason he can't access the Potter Vaults is because I'm alive and Head Potter, making me in charge of the."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Anyone else you want me to stay away from?" he asked curiously, his magic telling him that he could trust the woman in front of him.

"The two youngest Weasleys and the mother, Molly. They're with Dumbledore from what dad and I found out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"

Artemis nodded. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my parents. Tom's my second father. They've raised me since that night."

Tom stepped forward. "Artemis is the Heir I've always wanted."

Artemis beamed at him before turning back to her brother again. "You are friends with Draco, yes? And his group of Slytherins?"

"Hermione and I were meant to be in Slytherin, but we argued with the Hat to put us in Gryffindor. We hang out in our true House every moment we can. Draco is a brother to me." Harry confessed.

Artemis grinned and turned to her father, who was hidded slightly in the shadows. "Did you hear daddy?!" she asked as she jumped on the Head Malfoy, hugging him. "Can I kidnap him from Hogwarts? Him and this Hermione? Tom and I can teach them. Sev too. And the other Death Eaters. Please!"

Lucius looked away from her perfected puppy-dog eyes, turning his own orbs to Tom pleadingly for help. Tom chuckled and gently pried his Heir off the blonde.

"The decision is up to Harry and Hermione, my Heir." he said.

Artemis looked at her brother. "Will you allow me to kidnap you this Hogsmead Weekend?"

Harry studied her and the Death Eaters before nodding. "On one condition."

"Anything."

Harry eyed Tom. "I can go neutral and my true friends will not be harmed. I also want to talk to Pads, Moony, and Mione before anyhting happens."

Artemis nodded. "Deal." she said before squealing. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but you should head back Harry." Tom stated.

Both Artemis and Harry sigh sadly, though they agreed. After hugging Artemis, who beamed with happiness, Harry grabbed the port-key and dissapeared with the older teenage boy's unconscious body. Cedric Diggory, Artemis remembers, the other Hogwarts champion. She turned to Tom and hugged him. The Dark Lord chuckled softly and returned the embrace. She released him with a grin and grabbed her father's hand.

"I'm gonna go home and get some rest." she stated.

Both Lucius and Tom frowned with concern. She smiled reasurringly at them and leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired." she said.

They eyed her, looking for signs that said she might be lying. She huffed, rolling her eyes at their protectiveness.

"Father and I are going home. We'llsee you at the Manor, kay?" she said to Tom, who nodded.

She smiled again and disappeared into her Shadows with her father a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Artemis Potter **_

AN:/This story will be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back botton. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU, MANIPULATIVE DUMBLES, RON, GINNY,MOLLY BASHING**

Notes;Horcruxes don't exist, except the diary and Harry. When the diary was destroyed, Tom's soul escaped and returned to its original place.

_Chapter Two_

That night, Harry wrote a charmed letter to Sirius and Remus before dragging Hermione To the Slytherin common room, where they met Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne. The other Slytherins didn't pay much attention to them, more than used to the presence of the two supposed Gryffindors. The group went up to the fourth year boys' dorm amd entered the room. Draco sat on his bed with Blaise next to him. The girls sat on Blaise's bed while Theo and Harry sat on Theo's bed. Harry turned to Draco and sighed.

"I met Artemis." he stated.

Draco's eyes widened before he sighed in relief. "About bloody time. All she could talk about lately is seeing you." he huffed. "Woman could talk for hours if she wanted to."

Hermione and the others, except Blaise, looked between the two with confused expressions.

"What does Artemis have to do with Harry?" asked Pansy.

"Artemis Malfoy is actually Artemis Potter." Draco explained. "She's Harry's older sister."

Hermione turned to Harry with shock. "Sister? You have a sister?"

"Apparently. She looks a lot like my -our- mum, but with dad's eyes." Harry answered.

"Artemis wanted to tell you about her, but she didn't want Dumbledore to get into your mind and find out she's alive. Not until she teaches you Occlumency." Draco put in. "She knew that the old goat would use her against you and vise versa."

Harry nodded. "She wants to kidnap Hermione and I. Teach us herself along with Tom and Sev."

Draco laughed. "She wants to take us out of Hogwarts too, but that would cause suspicions."

"Though that doesn't mean we haven't considered it." Theo added.

"Seriously. I hate it here. But that's mostly because of the Gryffindorks. No offense." Daphne piped up.

"None taken." Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"Who's Tom?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle." Harry met her eyes. "I want to go with my sister. Will you come with me?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, Harry."

"Our library is twice the size of Hogwarts' and Artemis knows a ton of spells that haven't been used in centuries." Draco said, a smirk on his lips.

"I guess going wouldn't be too bad." the brunette witch said, eyes glazed over. She huffed when everyone snickered.

Harry smiled. "She wants to do it this weekend."

"That's okay I guess."

Draco nodded. "Artemis sent a letter the other day, stating that if you two were to agree, then to meet her at the Three Bromsticks. People will think you've been kidnapped by Death Eaters as there will be a raid." he informed them, handing them each a black bag. "They're bottomless, sent by Artemis so people won't get suspicious if they see your trunks gone. Take only what is precious and what you need. Knowing my mother and Art, they'll take you on a shopping spree."

Hermione bounced up and down, grinning. "This is so exciting! I can't wait."

Harry couldn't help but agree.

/

The next day, Harry received a letter from Remus. He skipped breakfast in favor of reading it and sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. He opened the letter, looking up when someone sat next to him. Hermione smiled and looked at the letter curiously.

"It's from Moony. I told him and Padfoot I found out about Artemis."

She nodded and grabbed his hand, offering comfort. He sent her a grateful smile and began to read the letter.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_I haven't heard Artemis' name in a long time. Not many knew about her, mostly just the Order of Phoenix, a secret group of light wizards put together by Dumbledore. She disappeared the same night you got your scar. She's assumed dead, but Padfoot and I know she's out there somewhere. She was an adorable kid, really smart for her age. She's five years your elder and looks a lot like your mother, but with your father's eyes. She acted like the perfect combination of your parents, clever and cunning with a short temper, but mischievous with a nack for pranking. James often called her his little Spitfire. _

_When you were born, Artemis was constantly by your side, and when you would start crying she was usually the only one able to calm you. You two were inseparable._

_How did you find out about her? Did she contact you? Have you seen her?_

_Love,_

_Moony_

Harry stared at the letter, tears in his eyes. It was all true. He had a sister. A relative that might actually love him. True family by blood. It wasn't that he didn't love Hermione or Draco and the others, he just had always dreamed about having a family that was blood related to him. One that didn't despise him like the Dursleys did. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a side hug. He smiled at her, happiness sparking to life in his eyes.

"We might actually be able to be free, 'Mione. To be ourselves." he whispered.

Hermione grinned. "Good. I'm at the end of my patience with Weasley and Dumbledore. And I can't wait to meet your sister."

"She's amazing from what I saw of her the other day. Dray seems to look up to her too. I saw the look of idolization in his eyes when he spoke of her. Anyway, lets go to breakfast before it ends."

Hermione nodded and stood, pulling her best friend to his feet. Linking arms, they left the common room, both lost in thought. So lost in their thoughts they were, that they didn't notice the two figures watching from the shadows.

**/**

**Ooohhhh, who's watching them?**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/This story wil be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back botton. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with HarryPotter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU, MANIPULATIVE DUMBLES, RON, GINNY,MOLLY BASHING**

_Chapter Three_

When the weekend finally came, Harry and Hermione were ready to meet Artemis. They followed Draco's instructions after ditching Ron and went to the Three Broomsticks, excitement running through them. They couldn't wait to drop their masks and finally be themselves, to stop pretending. Harry easily found his sister, who was sitting in a dark corner with a glass of Butterbeer in her hand. Hermione froze when she saw the redhead. She could only descibe the woman as breath takingly gorgeous. Long, dark crimson hair fell down to shapely hips in smooth, elegant waves and had natural platimun mixed in, hazel eyes swirled with hints of mercury, and cream colored skin that looked so soft that Hermione was tempted to touch it. Delicate features graced her face and Hermione found her gaze locked on rose petal pink, soft looking lips. Harry noticed the dazed look in her eyes and smirked. He was so going to tease her about this later.

Artemis stood when she saw them and immediately hugged Harry. Smiling at Hermione, she grabbed one of her hands as well as one of Harry's. Suddenly, screams rang through the air from outside, signalling that the raid had begun. Artemis smirked and looked at the two teens.

"This may feel alittle weird." she said before the disappeared in darkness.

A moment later they were in a study in Malfoy Manor. Tom looked up from the parchment he was writing on and smiled when he saw the trio. Artemis released their hands and walked up to him, kissing his cheek in greeting.

"Hey Tom." she said happily. "Where's mum and dad?"

"Narcissa is outside with the horses, I'm sure, and Lucius is at the Ministry." Tom informed her.

She nodded and looked at the two fifthteen year olds. "I'll show you, your rooms. Mum might want to go shopping today, just to warn you. She's been giddy ever since she heard you two were coming and planned a shopping spree."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Where will we go shopping?"

"France, most likely. Or Italy or Greece." Artemis answered as she led them out of the study, grinning when they gave her wide eyed looks. She led them down the hallway that led to the East Wing, stopping in front of a door and opening it. "Hermione's room. Mine is across from you and Draco is to your left."

Hermione entered the room, gazing around in awe as she took in the decor. The walls were a blue/green and thick white drapes hung over the large windows. A dark blue rug was on the floor, partily under the four poster bed, which was dark cherry wood. The sheets on said bed were light blue, almost white, and the comforter a soft green. There was a cherry wood nightstand on each side of the bed and desk in a corner near a window. Not far from the desk were three book shelves. Artemis walked into the room and opened one of the two doors the brunette noticed in her observation. The fifthteen year old peered inside to see a bathroom that was made mostly of white marble, a semi large tub in the center of it. Moving on, she opened a set of doors not far from the bathroom, her jaw dropping at the walk-in closet.

"Do you like it?" Artemis asked. "I decorated it myself."

Hermione squealed and hugged her tightly. "I love it!"

Artemis smiled and returned the hug, happy that she approved of the room. "Draco told me you like books. The library in this wing is the smallest, but that doesn't mean it's tiny. It's the last door on the right. Across from it is the dueling room, where I'll be teaching you spells and how to use swords, daggers, a bow, ninja stars, and more. If you want, that is. I'm currently teaching Draco archery, Blaise to use daggers, and Pansy ninja stars. Daphne and Theo are learning martial arts, which Draco and Blaise already know. Anyway, the dueling room and the library will be your classrooms from now on, though you can go in both rooms whenever to do whatever. Except sex. Please don't have sex in the library." Artemis said, voice almost pleading at the end.

"Who has sex in a library?" asked Hermione, eyes wide and cheeks pink with a scandilized look on her face.

"Draco and Blaise. Walked in on them and have been scarred since." the redhead shuddered. She couldn't look at either boy for a week without the memory popping up.

The duo stared at her in shock for a moment before Hermione suddenly beamed.

"I'd love to learn archery and martial arts. And how to use daggers." she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry grinned, nodding in agreement. "I do too, but I also want to learn how to use a sword and ninja stars."

Artemis nodded. "Tom and I will make your schedules once he frees the Death Eaters from Azkaban."

They nodded, their minds racing with thoughts on their new life and what they were going to be learning. They couldn't wait.

"So, off to Harry's room, which is to the left of mine and across from Theo's." the redhead said, leading them to the room.

Harry's room was like Hermione's, only it was filled with earthy colors and had a calm, peaceful aura to it while Hermione's room reminded you of the ocean. Harry fell in love with it with just one look. They were heading to the library when Artemis heard her mother call her name. She turned and smiled at the blonde woman, hugging her tightly for a moment.

"Mum, meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione, Harry, meet my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Artemis introduced them all.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy." Harry smiled at her, kissing the back of her hand softly.

Hermione bowed her head in greeting. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa or Cissa."

Hermione and Harry grinned at her and nodded. Narcissa returned the grin and moved her gaze to her daughter.

"We're going shopping." she stated, eyes narrowed on her daughter as if daring her to object.

Artemis nodded in acceptance. "Where and magical or muggle?" she asked.

"France, Italy, and both." The blonde responded.

"I want to get another tattoo so I might split from you guys for a little while." the redhead said, glad that they'd be visiting the muggle world as well.

Narcissa nodded and they walked to the library and traveled to France via the floo.

/

Three hours later the four of them returned, Hermione and Harry looking like new people. Harry's hair reached his shoulders, looking a little more tamed than before, with a silver streak on the left side and he had a green snake earing dangling in one ear. A dark green tee-shirt clung to his upper torso and black cargos that had silver chains connected to the belt loops hung on his hips. His glasses were replaced with contacts, at least until Severus finished the eye correcting potion. Hermione's bushy brown hair had been straightened, red highlights in it. Silver snake earrings hung in her ears and black eyeliner surrounded her eyes. A tight, but not too tight, black shirt clung to her upper body with a white and silver leather jacket over it, and a Slytherin green, black, and grey pleated skirt hung on her hips, lace leggings and black ankle boots finishing the look. Both teens had almost permanent grins on their faces. After parting with Narcissa, the trio went to hang out in the dueling room. Artemis showed the two examples of what they'd be learning. They couldn't wait to get started.

Artemis sat on the couch in the library, reading a book on parselmagic that was written in, of course, parseltongue. She was reading about a spell that could tat would make someone feel like they were being stabbed all over with thousands of needles, which turned to knives the longer the spell was held, when Hermione entered the room. Artemis looked up and chuckled when she saw the dazed look in the other girl's eyes. Hermione's gaze snapped to her and she flushed.

"Hi." she whispered almost shyly.

Artemis smiled at her. "Looking for something to read?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. And recommendations?"

"depends on how you feel about the Dark Arts."

"I've always wanted to learn about them." the brunette admitted.

Artemis nodded and stood, moving to a section and eyeing the titles before she pulled a book off a middle shelf. She handed it to Hermione. "_Dark Curses and What They Do. _This has over a hundred curses in it, a third worse than the _Unforgivibles_. I've read it just about three times."

Hermione took the book, eyes bright, abd sat on a couch. She opened the book, starting to read it right away. Artemis grinned and returned to her seat. The library was once again silent except for the cackle of the fire and the turning of pages.


End file.
